


Life is Strange

by lvallie214



Category: Amazing Phil, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvallie214/pseuds/lvallie214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil watch Pewdiepie's Let's Play of Life is Strange. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Strange

     There was absolutely no denying the fact that there was built up tension between Dan Howell and Phil Lester. All of the time, it seemed like the two were only seconds from leaving to someone’s bedroom and fucking. When Dan had found a gameplay from their a man they could actually call their friend,  _ Pewdiepie _ , (!!!) playing “Life is Strange,” he jumped on the opportunity to watch something new with Phil. Since each episode was nearly two hours long, Dan figured he’d be able to to carefully creep next to Phil and cuddle with him as they watched.When Dan asked, Phil agreed to watch the series and the pair started almost immediately. 

     Both had gotten comfortable in their individual seats on the couch, but Phil called Dan to come closer just after Felix’s introduction of the game. The pair laid next to each other while watching an anime or a film, but it’d gradually happened, never right away. Dan was taken aback but happy to do so. He ended up in Phil’s lap, his head on Phil’s chest--and it made him nervous as hell. But his nerves were eventually calmed by listening to Phil’s heartbeat, and he could watch without feeling like he was about to explode. 

     They’d gotten through episode four episodes just before 6:00 PM, so they’d decided to order food and Dan figured he’d take a shower. The story’s protagonist, Max, had just witnessed her best friend’s death. Dan was still slightly shell-shocked; the sight of it was heartbreaking after he’d come to love the girl, after Chloe saved her from being in a wheelchair, after Chloe  _ kissed her _ . Watching that had put some things into perspective for Dan. As much as he didn’t want to believe it, there’d be a day that Phil would go onto do bigger and better things without him. Of  _ course _ there would be. Phil was incredibly talented, and if he wanted, could probably make loads of projects without him around. So, Dan decided, today was the day that he finally had to admit to Phil was he felt.

     After his shower containing deep thought and his decision, Dan dressed in comfortable clothes. He’d put on a black sweatshirt over his shirtless torso and red plaid pajama pants, then headed back out to the living room of the shared flat. He found Phil on their couch, scrolling through tumblr on his computer. Dan sat next to him, his eyes glued to the screen. “Hey, Phil?” Dan finally said. Phil looked over to Dan as an answer. “Can we start the next episode now? I’m kind of going nuts waiting to know what happens to Max,” he said with a smile. Phil chuckled and closed his laptop.

     “You’re getting the pizza then,” Phil informed the younger male. Dan shrugged and turned the television back on. Phil queued up the final episode on YouTube, then opened his arms for Dan to laying in his arms as he was before. Dan did so, and his head returned to over Phil’s heart. He’d fallen in love with the sound, slowly calming him. Whilst Felix played through, Dan would clutch onto Phil’s shirt, scared for the characters and their stories. Phil would squeeze Dan’s torso, silently assuring him that all would be well. As they approached the end, Max  _ finally  _ kissed the boy who was terribly interested in her. As Dan watched this, he decided to jump on the opportunity. “Hey, Phil?” he asked. “Can you pause for a minute?” Phil nodded and paused the video from his phone.

     “What’s up?” Phil asked. Dan sat up, looking at Phil. Dan took a deep breath and held onto Phil’s hand.

     “Phil, we’ve been best friends for a really long time, and for almost a year now, I’ve...I’ve been in love with you. And I think if Chloe had the balls to kiss Warren, I can do it too.” Dan leaned forward and pressed his lips against Phil’s, Phil gasping quietly. 

     The moment he pulled away, Phil was looking at him, not saying a word for nearly thirty seconds. When Phil did finally did speak, he said, “I never thought you felt that way about me.” A nervous laugh came along with his statement. “I mean, people don’t usually fall for someone as weird and awkward as me.” Dan’s brows furrowed.

     “What? Phil, that’s  _ insane _ . You’re the sweetest, kindest, gentlest, most understanding person that I’ve ever met. The fact that you’re weird or awkward just makes you  _ adorable.  _ Trust me, I’ve spent long enough denying to myself how I feel for you.” Phil smiled softly.

     “I think we should pause this conversation and save it for later. Let’s finish the video and talk after, yeah?” Dan nodded and returned to his position of on Phil’s chest. While they finished the last episode, Phil stroked Dan’s back and arm lazily, happy to be able to hold him and love him.

  
     “Life really is strange, isn’t it, Dan?”


End file.
